Shadows in the Mist
by Liongirl5
Summary: Rated T just in case


He was running, he knew not where but he knew he had to. Closely behind was a creature of darkness, so dark it was pure shadow. the one being chased is an Av-Matoran that goes by the name Tovu. He knew not why the creature was being shaded but he knew it was getting close. He only had so much stamina, and he was running out of it, fast. A blast of fire headed its way, he heard a scream of terror. It was finally over. "but what killed it?" Tovu thought to himself. He ran to the direction of where the fire came from. "NOVA!" he yelled. Nova was Harin Nuis only Toa. "tell me what was that beast little one." he said in a stern voice. Tovu replied, "I don't know, I really don't know." "well, shall I take you back to your village?" he asked Tovu. Tovu nodded yes "I thought so, we better go before more come. When they arrived at Tovus home Nova asked him if he could hold onto a totem for him. "why do you want me to?" " Because, you are the only one I could trust." but why me? He thought to himself over and over again after Nova left.

When Tovu got home he heard a gentle knock on his door. Tovu went to the door, at first he thought it would be the Turaga of Moro Nui, but it was his friend. "Tanuma!" Tovu said as he opened the door. Tanuma was Tovus only friend, well that's because everyone thought Tovu was weird, just because he was different. "how long has it been?" Tovu asked. "To long." Tanuma answered sarcastically. Tanuma peaked over Tovu's shoulder, what he saw he didn't believe, it was the mask, THE Mask, the legendary Mask of Light. At first it was a mere myth, that's what the turaga told them. But Tovu thought otherwise, he knew the mask was out there somewhere, that's why he was out and about when he got attacked, he was searching for it. But, Nova seemed to find it before him. Maybe, just maybe, Nova had known about it all along. "so, can I come in?" Tanuma asked eagerly. "Um, well, not today, there's something important I have to do." Tovu said. "ok then, bye!" Tanuma said as he walked away. 'I can't wait to tell the Turaga' Tanuma thought in his mind. Tovu sneak out the back door of his house as quiet as a mouse. Tovu was heading towards the place where Nova is normally, the Great Temple. When Tovu got there, he found ashes of dust, smoke rising, and Nova on the ground. Still. Motionless. Unmovable. "NOVA!" Tovu yelled as he ran up to him. He was still alive. Barley breathing Nova managed to sum up some strength to warn Tovu. "run, shadows are everywhere." Nova whispered. Those where the last words, the last breath, of Nova of Harin Nui. That was the end of Nova, now; they have no Toa to protect them from the Shadow, the Shadow of death. Tovu set him down and grabbed Novas mask. He ran and didn't look back, for he knew if he looked back, terror would be the last thing he saw.

"I believe you are keeping things from me," a deep voice said. "What? What are you saying Takuna?" Questioned the Fire Turaga. "I'm saying he has found out about the mask, Varin, you are keeping your word are you not?" "Of course I am!" "Then, there is a leak among one of your… Turaga?" "No!" "Then how did Nova find out!" "Where's Nova!" "I had to…exterminate him so the Matoran would not find out." "What! Now who will protect us!" "You don't need protection, you never did until that meddling Toa found out, and I believe he told one of his little Av-Matoran friends, now tell me, who are the Av-Matoran on this island? Name them all." Varin gulped, he slowly said their names,"Tovu" "There is only one, and you know what I'm going to do with him, right?" "G-get rid of h-him?" "Yes, and then you will be safe again."

Tovu plopped down on his bed back at his house. Why do bad things always happen to me? He questioned himself, Tovu gathered up all of his belongings and set carved on a stone tablet letters that read,  
Dear Turaga's and my friends,  
I am leaving Harin Nui. It seems all I do is cause trouble, so I am going to try and find somewhere for me to live. possibly find a whole new island to live on. Tanuma. you can have the stuff I left behind. Orion, my friend, you can have my house. Turaga's, I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a water boat. Nova once said to me everyone has a destiny, even Matorans. And I'm willing to risk my life to find that destiny. I might not be back. bye…  
Av-Matoran  
Tovu  
and with that he walked out the door.  
**—-Several minuets later—-**  
Tovu was at the docks with his bag, he didn't want to bring too much. So he took the mask, and a few other things. But, what he didn't see was to of his friends running to him. Tanuma and Orion. Tovu turned around and saw them, "What are you guys doing here?

**A/N**: Tanuma doesn't belong to me, he belongs to a friend.


End file.
